Breaking up with six guys
by Hugs6
Summary: Haruhi needs to talk with the Host club. Set after the last episode.


Haruhi lay awake all night wondering what her life would be now that she was, officially, debt free. Obviously people would be stunned if they found out she had been a girl all this time, and maybe she wouldn't have to tell them, no one really cared, they could keep thinking she was a guy. As long as it didn't interfere with her becoming a lawyer, just like her mom. That was the thing, she wanted, more than anything, to be like her mom. And that would require better grades (even though she already got brilliant ones), and less distractions. Distractions.

Six of them.

Kyoya.

Huni.

Mori.

Hikaru.

Karou.

And of course, most of all actually,

Tamaki.

Tamaki would never leave her alone unless she told him to buzz of, which could potentially break him, something she didn't want to be responsible for. She knew she needed to distance herself a bit from the club if she ever wanted to achieve her dream, but she still couldn't imagine a life without them hanging around and annoying her to death. She sat up in bed. To early for her to be up, another hour and she could get up and make breakfast and maybe her dad wouldn't question her being up so early. But now she had to stay in bed and continue thinking about things.

"I have to tell them that I'll need a little space for awhile. They'll understand. They have to... Its not like I won't see them now and then... Hikaru and Karou are in my class, I'll see them every day! I just need more time to study and become the kind of person mom was. That's all. They'll have to understand. They can't blackmail me anymore with my debt, Kyouya said I was debt free and when he says something he means it. Tamaki will get over it." She was talking half to herself half to her mom. It was pathetic how nervous she was, they didn't own her. She didn't owe anything to him. It wasn't fair how they'd wormed their way into her life. It would've been so much easier if she'd never met them, never broke that stupid vase. But her life certainly would be less interesting without friends like them. And she remembered what those girls had said about Hikaru and Karou being distant, if she'd really helped them, then that was good right? Would they become distant again without her constantly to hang around with?

"I'll still be around. They're highschoolers they can handle it. They don't need me. That's ridiculous..." She muttered to herself, glancing again at the clock and frowning. Why couldn't it be later? Why did it have to be so early? Why couldn't she just be at school and confront them and get it over with? It wasn't fair.

She sighed loudly and rested her head on her pillow. They **_HAD_ **changed her life. Would things be the same without them? No. Not really. Things couldn't stay the same, she couldn't just let them infiltrate every aspect of her life, she'd need space and time to become the lawyer her mom was. But she figured she couldn't exactly push them out of her life forever. They meant too much to her. Still. She had to confront them.

Later at school Hikaru and Karou approached her like they always did every single day.

Before they could even say a word, crack a joke or make her smile, she told them firmly,

"Guys. I'm coming to the meeting today. I have to tell all of you something. Its important." She said, making it clear this wasn't something they could joke about. They looked a little surprised, but nodded, putting their arms around her and walking her to class in silence. All day they were her escort, as if they couldn't let her get hurt because she was carrying such important information. It was a cute gesture, but it made her feel uncomfortable. When they got to Music room 3 she pulled away and opened the door. She took a deep breath, the air always seemed fresher in here for some reason.

Tamaki beamed at her. Kyoya had this strange smile that you don't often see on Kyoya's face. It looked kind of forced.

"Tamaki asked that I offer you a job as," He looked back at Tamaki with a quizzical expression. Tamaki nodded encouragingly. Haruhi watched this exchange in horrified silence. Being offered a new job would put a damper in her plans to have some breathing room away from the Host club.

"Female consultant." Kyoya finished, making it sound as if it was important, but also at the same time that it was just a crazy idea Tamaki had made up.

"Female consultant?" Haruhi asked with a sigh. It was clear Tamaki wanted her to stick around, and Hikaru and Karou obviously wanted her around too.

"See, you wouldn't have to be a host and pretend you're a guy anymore, but you could offer suggestions about our themes and our methods and everything, and that way you'd kind of get a say in host club. Since you're a girl yourself you can offer so much insight!" Tamaki was talking fast the way he always did when he got a genius plan.

"That's... That's nice Tamaki um. I'll consider it." She wanted to leave right then, but Mori and Huni came in and Hikaru pushed her forward.

"Haruhi told us she had something important to tell all of us." She flinched. No escaping now.

"Guys? I love the host club. And being a, whatever Tamaki just said, would be cool and fun and I like hanging out with all of you. But I won't be able to do that all the time anymore. Since I'm debt free now I'm going to need to spend more time on my studies, preparing to be a lawyer. I will still hangout with you though, and be that female consultant thing if you really want me to be, I just can't do it all the time." Huni looked like his heart was going to break, Mori gently placed a hand on his shoulder. Tamaki rushed Haruhi to give her a hug and beg her not to, "Break up with them," as he put it, but Hikaru and Karou stepped in front of her, stopping Tamaki.

"We are Miss Fujioka's security detail. If you wish to approach her you'll have to go through us." They said in unison, monotone, glancing at Haruhi like, "you'll still hangout with us right?" Haruhi was about to laugh at their display when Tamaki shoved Hikaru and Karou to either side, causing them to land on the ground.

"Ow!" Hikaru complained, Karou said nothing, causing Hikaru to scramble over and check on him. Tamaki wrapped his arms around Haruhi.

"I understand." He mumbled, surprising all of them, because he'd been so dramatic a moment earlier.

"As long as you come back to us, I understand you have to follow your mom's footsteps. Just never leave us okay? Never leave us Haruhi Fujioka. You're the best thing that ever happened to us." Haruhi wanted to cry. They were all being so sweet. Tamaki let go and Huni, honestly about to cry, ran over and hugged her too. She hugged him back.

"Don't leave!" Huni begged.

"I'll come back. I'll come at least once a week." She stood up as Huni dried his eyes. Mori nodded at her, pokerfaced as usual. She nodded back. Kyouya seemed to be the only one who didn't seem the least bit stunned or upset. She went over to him.

"Bye."

"You said it yourself. You're coming back. I won't be dramatic like Tamaki or Huni. I'm not going to miss you in a weeks time." He said, barely looking at her. He couldn't look at her, because he was lying, and if he looked at her he knew she'd be able to tell.

"Well, good bye anyway. I'm so glad I'm not in debt anymore, being blackmailed by the great Kyoya Ootori is a bit terrifying." To this Kyoya actually smiled. A little.

She left the music room feeling as if a burden had been lifted from her shoulders. She was relieved it had gone well and Tamaki hadn't broken into tiny dramatic bits and pieces. She heard footsteps behind her and turned around. Hikaru and Karou followed.

"What-" She started. Hikaru put a finger to her lips.

"We're you're security detail remember?" She burst out laughing.

"Are you going to follow me around for the rest of the school year?" She asked, still laughing.

"Try the rest of your life. Watching you study politics can't be that boring, can it?" Karou asked.

"Trust me it will be. You better bring your gameboys, because you will be bored out of your minds." She threatened.

"Challenge Accepted." Hikaru said.

"How am I going to miss the host club if a third of it won't leave me alone?" She thought. But then she smiled. Maybe that was a good thing. She couldn't get too serious, or she'd become how she used to be, before she'd met the host club. And yeah, maybe that Haruhi got better grades, but that Haruhi also never had fun, never laughed.

In reality, she could never lose the host club. She needed them as much as they needed her.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me if its awful please. But wow. I think this is my longest 1 shot. :D<strong>


End file.
